I'm Here Forever
by zvforever
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are in a steady relationship. When he leaves for a tournament for a week, Gabi is faced with a challenge that she may not be able to overcome alone. Troyella! Please review.
1. Trailer

Trailer:

**Everything seems perfect**

"I love you," whispered Troy.

Gabriella stared into his blue eyes and whispered back, "I love you too."

They shared a passionate kiss under the stars in the middle of a field.

**They must part occasionally, but not for long**

"I'm gonna miss you," said Gabriella in a sad tone.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm only going for the tournament, so I'll be back in a week," said Troy.

Gabi just nodded and then buried her head in Troy's chest.

_Show's Troy boarding his plane with Chad._

**Until something unexpected threatens to destroy Gabriella**

_Show's Gabriella with Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi at Taylor's house having a sleepover._

A phone rings. "Hello?" answers Gabriella.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Gabriella Montez," replied the voice on the other line.

"This is she," she began to get worried.

"This is Officer Morgan, there's been an accident," said the Officer.

**Will she be able to go through the pain alone**

"I don't know if I can face this," sobbed Gabriella.

_Shows the girls trying to console her, but nothings working._

**Or will he sense her need for help**

"Shhh, I'm here. It's gonna be all right," he said calming her down.

"You're my saviour," she cried against him.

**I'm Here Forever**

Coming Soon


	2. I Wanna Be With You

**A/N: Please don't forget to review...I really want to know what you all think of my story. It is my first one and this chapter will mostly be fluff and the end of the next chapter is where the plot thickens...so please read and review!!**

_I Wanna Be With You_

Gabriella was in her room getting ready for her date with Troy when she got lost in her thoughts. _I can't believe that Troy and I have been dating for 5 years now. We're 21 already, but these have been the most amazing 5 years of my life._

Gabriella knew that she was lucky to have Troy and the rest of the gang for that matter. After high school they all ended up going to the same college, which is where they are right now. They're at the University of Albuquerque. Gabriella shared an apartment with Taylor, so she always had her to go to for anything she needed.

Gabriella was wearing a knee length skirt and a shirt on top with the "T" necklace that Troy gave her in high school. Tonight wasn't anything special, but she liked looking good for Troy. Right as she finished spraying her perfume, the doorbell rang.

Gabriella heard Taylor opening the door and letting Troy in. She left her down because Troy always liked it better that way. She grabbed her purse and ran out of her room. When she saw Troy at the door talking to Taylor, she just ran up to him, wrapped her arms around him and quickly kissed him on the lips.

"So I guess we'll be going now Taylor," said Troy.

"Okay. Have fun you two," replied Taylor. When they left she locked the door and went back to her room. She fell on her bed and called her boyfriend, Chad.

Meanwhile in the car...

"Where are we going?" asked a very anxious Gabriella.

"You'll see when we get there," replied a smiling Troy. It was a surprise and he hoped Gabriella would like it.

"But Troy, we're in the middle of nowhere," said Gabriella looking at her surroundings, which happened to be a field.

"Which means that we're here," said Troy. He parked the car and they both got out. Troy took out a bag from the trunk and then wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist.

Gabi gave him a confused look, but he just smiled at her. They walked for about five minutes until Troy stopped and took out a blanket from his bag and put it on the grass. He motioned for Gabi to sit down and when she did, he followed.

Troy took out his famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches from the bag along with some strawberries and two bottles of water. They ate in silence and when they were finished, Troy gather up all the garbage and put it back in his bag.

Now that it was about 10P.M., Troy thought that they would enjoy the scenery a lot better. "Here lay down, Gabi," said Troy in a loving manner.

"Okay?" said Gabi unsurely because she still did not understand why they ate dinner in the middle of nowhere. Although when she lay down, her breath caught in her throat. "Troy, this is the most beautiful sight," said Gabriella, a bit taken aback by the sky with so many stars.

"I thought that since today was the official day when we got back together, I should take you to a quiet place," said Troy stroking her hair while Gabi was laying against his chest. "Also, the night we first kissed was exactly like this one."

"I remember. It was so romantic," said Gabi dreamily.

"I love you," whispered Troy.

Gabriella stared into his blue eyes and whispered back, "I love you too."

They then leaned into a passionate kiss under the starry sky. They lay there for another hour, just enjoying each other's presence and talking occasionally. This was the life for Gabriella, but what she didn't know, was that life was about to take a very interesting turn.

**A/N: I hope the first chapter was okay. I'm not the best writer so I hope it was all right. Please leave reviews!!!**


	3. I'll See You Soon

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...I personally don't think my story is any good, but apparently some of you have proved me wrong. So please keep reviewing. Oh and I'm sorry about the whole indenting thing...apparently it doesn't show that I indent in Word.**

_I'll See You Soon_

"Hey Gabi did you pack my gym shorts?" asked Troy.

"Bottom of your suitcase babe," answered Gabriella. They were packing his suitcase for New York. There was a huge basketball tournament starting the next day and his team made it to the tournament. Gabriella would not be able to join him however because she had to attend her classes.

"Well it looks like that's it," said Troy zipping up his suitcase.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Gabriella in a sad tone.

"Hey come here. I'm only gonna be gone for a week, and we'll talk on the phone all the time, okay?" consoled Troy.

"Okay. I guess we better get going to the airport," said Gabriella moving away from him.

"Well then I guess you don't want to receive your present," said Troy hopefully.

"Present? What present?" asked Gabriella.

"Well I thought I should give you a present for, well, just putting up with me," said Troy while taking out a box from his pocket and opening it, revealing a necklace which had a "T" on one end and a "G" on the other end, each in a star, connecting the words "Just Like Kindergarten".

Tears began rolling down Gabriella's cheeks. She looked up into Troy's eyes and whispered, "Can you put it on for me?"

Troy nodded as she lifted her hair and he placed the necklace onto Gabriella's neck. She then turned around and he caressed her cheeks and wiped he tears away. She leaned up and the shared a passionate kiss until there was a knock on the door.

They looked up to see an amused Chad and Taylor looking at them. "Sorry to break this up, but we have to go," said Chad.

"Right," whispered Gabriella. Troy then grabbed his suitcase off the bed and put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder while she put her arm around his waist and they left the apartment towards the airport.

At the airport:

"I'm gonna miss you," said Gabriella in a sad tone.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm only going for the tournament, so I'll be back in a week," replied Troy.

Gabi just nodded and then buried her head in Troy's chest. "I want you to do something for me, okay?" asked Troy.

"Okay," replied Gabriella in a tearful manner.

"If you ever feel worried, scared or alone, hold onto the necklace and I promise, I'll find a way to be with you," said Troy lovingly, caressing her cheeks while she burst into even more tears. All she could do was nod.

All of a sudden a voice came on the loud speaker, "Flight 759 to John F. Kennedy Airport, New York is now boarding all passenger."

"That's me, I love you," said Troy and then kissed Gabi for a good 2 minutes.

"I love you too. Call me when you get there," said Gabriella and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Taylor came over to her and they both watched their boyfriends board the plane to New York. At that moment they felt another pair of arms around each of them.

"Don't worry guys, our boys will be back in a week," said Kelsi.

They all just nodded until Sharpay added, "So who wants to have a sleepover at Kelsi and my apartment tonight?"

A small smile crept on all their lips and they then turned around and linked arms while walking out of the airport.

At Sharpay and Kelsi's apartment:

The four girls were watching "Pride and Prejudice" and were tearing up at the last scene. The movie ended and they all began talking.

"That was so adorable," said Sharpay.

"I loved it," said Kelsi.

"Elizabeth and Darcy are so cute together," said Taylor.

Gabriella just nodded. The girls noticed this and immediately asked her, "Gabriella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Gabriella, but when they all looked at her like she was crazy, she replied, "I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

As if on cue, her cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Gabi, how's my favorite girl?" asked Troy.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief.

Troy, of course, sensed her worry and asked, "Gabi, what's wrong?"

Gabriella got up because she was uncomfortable having this conversation in front of the other three girls and right when she left the room their three phones went off, most likely being Chad, Zeke, and Jason calling their girlfriends telling them they landed safely.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen," replied an unsure Gabriella.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Gabi," consoled Troy, "And if something does happen, then I'm only a plane ride away."

"Thanks Troy, I love you," said Gabriella in an affectionate voice.

"Anytime Gabi, I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Troy.

"Okay, bye," said Gabriella.

"Bye," said Troy and they both hung up their phones.

Gabriella walked back into the living room and all the girls were now also off of their phones. "So what next?" asked Sharpay.

At that moment Gabriella's phone rang yet again. She looked at the caller id, but she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" she asked

"Yes, I'm looking for a Gabriella Montez," replied the voice on the other end.

"This is she," she began to get worried.

"This is Officer Morgan, there's been an accident..."

**A/N: Cliff hanger... thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow. Please leave reviews.**


	4. I Have A Feeling

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had volleyball basically all day. But anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope it's okay. Please review.**

_I Have A Feeling_

_Previously..._

_Gabriella's phone rang again. She looked at the caller id, but didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" she asked._

_"Yes, I'm looking for a Gabriella Montez," replied the voice on the other end._

_"This is she," she began to get worried._

_"This is Officer Morgan, there's been an accident..."_

Gabriella felt as if a truck just hit her when she finally hung up the phone and stared blankly into space while Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were next to her asking what happened.

"Gabriella, what happened?" asked Taylor in a very serious tone.

"It's my mom," replied Gabriella in a monotonous tone. She felt the tears in her eyes, but for some reason they refused to fall. She was in a state of shock.

"What happened to your mom Gabi?" asked Sharpay, getting worried about her friend.

"She was in a car accident," replied Gabriella, again not showing any emotion.

The three other girls looked alarmed. They looked at each other worriedly.

"I've gotta get to the hospital," she immediately got up and began looking for her purse.

"Oh no. You're not driving in that state," said Sharpay in a protective tone.

"What? I'm fine. I just need to get to the hospital," answered Gabriella.

"No. You're in a state of shock and we can't have something happen to you too," replied Sharpay in a worried voice.

"Look, I'll drive you," offered Kelsi.

"Okay," answered Gabriella.

"And what are we, glued to the floor? We're going too," replied Sharpay. When Gabriella gave her a look saying, 'you guys don't have to come', Sharpay answered with a, 'don't even think about arguing' look.

The four girls piled into Kelsi's car and were off to the hospital.

_At the hospital:_

"Hi, I'm looking for Maria Montez please," said Gabriella to the receptionist.

"Are you related?" asked the woman whose nametag read Julie.

"I'm her daughter," Gabriella quickly replied.

Before the Julie had a chance to answer a doctor came into the waiting room and asked, "Anyone here for Maria Montez?"

"Yes, that would be me," said Gabriella.

The other three girls were immediately at her side.

"All right. Please come with me," replied the doctor.

Gabriella was even more worried now that the doctor hadn't immediately told her what was wrong with her mother. Instead, she was being led to what looked like an office at the end of the dull hallway.

"Please have a seat," said the doctor.

There were only two chairs, so Gabriella and Taylor grabbed the chairs in front of the desk, while Sharpay and Kelsi sat on the couch not far from the desk.

"To start off with, I'm Dr. Shaw," he said, shaking Gabriella's hand.

"Gabriella Montez. How's my mother," asked Gabriella.

"Well, first off, she was hit by a drunk driver. Since the car hit on the driver's side, there was more impact on your mother than she could handle. Luckily, the medics got her here just in time, otherwise, she would be gone right now," started Dr. Shaw.

Gabriella gasped and Taylor rubbed Gabi's back, trying to console her, even though she knew that only one person could console her in any situation, but unfortunately, that one person wasn't here.

**A/N: Just a note...I'm not very good with medical things, so if the information doesn't make sense or if it isn't fixable in real life, just go with the story.**

"Next, we some life-threatening problems. Her legs are fine, just a few cuts and scrapes. However, she has a dislocated shoulder, one of her lungs collapsed, she has three broken ribs, while one is cracked, and she lost a lot of blood, which is making her heart very weak. We already tended to her lung and shoulder. Nurses are tending to her ribs right now, but the heart condition is worse since your mother suffers from heart disease," continued Dr. Shaw.

At his last statement, Gabriella quickly looked up shocked. "What?" she asked, not really comprehending.

"Heart disease. You didn't know that your mother has heart disease?" asked Dr. Shaw.

Gabriella shook her head weakly and let the tears fall from her eyes, staining her cheeks.

"She has the cardiovascular form of heart disease and since that affects the blood vessel systems leading to the heart, it makes your mother's condition worse. She lost a lot of blood and cardiovascular disease is affecting your mother's blood, not leaving much blood that is actually good for her body. We're doing the best we can at preventing her from going into cardiac arrest and making sure that she gets correct IV's and everything. For now, she is stable, but unconscious, which after a trauma like this is normal, but you may go see her if you'd like and we can continue the conversation if anything else comes up or if you need anything," finished Dr. Shaw.

"Thank you, Dr. Shaw. What room is she in?" asked Gabriella, anxious to see her mother.

"Room 825, you may go see her," replied the doctor.

As the four girls were leaving, huddled around Gabriella, Dr. Shaw interrupted, "By the way, it would be good if only one person went in at a time because your mother is still weak and we don't want to put too much pressure on her."

Gabriella just nodded and the four girls headed towards room 825.

_In Room 825:_

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" asked a worried Sharpay.

"I'll be fine guys. Besides, Dr. Shaw said it would be better if we go one at a time," replied Gabriella.

The three girls nodded and Gabriella then walked into her mother's room. She, however, was not prepared for what she saw. There was a breathing mask over her mother's mouth and an IV sticking in her and other tubes and needles which she didn't know about. There were many machines hooked up to her mother, but the one that stood out the most was the one monitoring her mother's heart rate.

Her mother looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. Gabriella couldn't believe that she was going through the same thing that her mother went through with Gabi's grandmother. She stopped thoughts of her grandmother's death from entering her mind. Instead, she began to speak to her mother even though she couldn't hear her.

"Hi Mom. I hope you're going to get better soon. I never would have thought that this is how you would end up. You're one of the strongest people I know and I can't imagine what I would do if I lost you. You're the only parent I have left. Why didn't you tell me that you have cardiovascular heart disease? If you would have, I at least would have been prepared for some of the news that the doctor gave me," she paused for a minute, drying her eyes. She then continued, "Mom, you need to pull through this. I know you can. You're my whole support system and I need you. I love you, mom."

Right when she finished her last statement, the machine that was monitoring her mom's heart began to go crazy. The line went straight to show zero. Doctor's rushed into the room, while Gabriella pushed herself against the wall and grabbed onto the necklace Troy gave her. She really needed him right now.

_Meanwhile, in New York with the boys:_

They were in the locker room discussing their practice that had just ended a mere ten minutes earlier.

"Did you see our jump shots today? We were on fire," exclaimed Chad.

"Yeah I know. I haven't played that well in as long as I can remember," added Zeke.

"I know exactly-" began Troy but abruptly stopped as a horrible feeling rushed through him.

Chad looked at him worriedly, "Dude, you okay?"

"I have a feeling that something is terribly wrong," answered Troy. Then he realized, Gabriella.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 3. I hope it was ok. Again, sorry about the medical info. The information that I got about cardiovascular heart disease is thanks to www.en. Anyway, I'll try to update in the next couple days. Hope you enjoyed the chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. A Pair Of Arms

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! It's really great that you guys like the story...I didn't think it would be good at all...So here's the next chapter...hope you like it...please review!**

_A Pair Of Arms_

_Previously:_

_"Yeah I know. I haven't played that well in as long as I can remember," added Zeke._

_"I know exactly-" began Troy but abruptly stopped as a horrible feeling rushed through him._

_Chad looked at him worriedly, "Dude, you okay?"_

_"I have a feeling that something is terribly wrong," answered Troy. Then he realized, Gabriella._

It's been two hours since Gabriella's mother's heart rate dropped. Gabriella was huddled in a chair in the corner of the waiting room and none of the girls were doing a very good job of comforting her.

The three girls were sitting on the other side of the room and discussing the matter. "Maybe I should call Troy," said Kelsi.

"That's a good idea, but we should ask Gabi before we make any phone calls," answered Taylor.

Sharpay cautiously walked over to Gabriella. "Gabriella?" asked Sharpay while sitting next to her and putting her hand on her back. Gabriella just jerked her head up. "Maybe we should call Troy," she finished.

"No, please don't call him," answered Gabriella quickly.

"Why not?" asked Taylor.

"This is a huge tournament for him guys. He can't just leave because I'm devastated with my mother. Come on. This is a huge deal for the guys," said Gabriella in an annoyed tone.

"But he's the only one that can actually calm you down," said Sharpay, trying to get through to Gabi.

"Please. Please just don't," begged Gabriella and then she went back to crying quietly in her little corner.

The three girls walked away from her and Taylor said, "You know what, I'm gonna go call Chad. Just to see how they're doing over there."

Sharpay and Kelsi both got the hint that she was going to talk to Troy. They however staying in the waiting room so the scene didn't look too suspicious. When Gabriella asked where Taylor went, they simply replied that she went to use the bathroom.

Taylor, however, was walking as fast as she could outside so that she could use her cell phone to call Chad. She ran outside and flipped open her cell phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

Someone picked up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"Chad? Oh thank God. Is Troy there?" asked an anxious Taylor.

"No. We're actually all at the airport right now," answered Chad.

"Wait what? Why are you at the airport?" asked a confused Taylor.

"Well the tournament was cancelled, so we're waiting for a plane back home," answered Chad.

"So then where's Troy?" asked a frustrated Taylor.

"He hopped on a plane hours ago," answer Chad.

"Why?" asked Taylor.

"We were in the locker room talking after practice and all of a sudden he stops and says that he has a feeling that something is wrong. He then says something about Gabriella, then runs out the door. Next thing we know we're knocking on his hotel room door only to be told that he checked out an hour ago and is already on a plane back to New Mexico," replied Chad.

"Oh my God. How did he know that something was wrong with Gabi?" asked Taylor.

"I don't know, but is she okay?" asked a now worried Chad.

"Her mother's in the hospital. She was in a car accident. She's devastated. None of us can calm her down and I thought Troy would be the only one who could, but she didn't want to call him because she thought that this was a huge tournament for you guys," said Taylor.

"Oh, well he should be there in about an hour. Hey, we're getting our tickets right now, why don't I call you when we'll land, okay?" asked Chad.

"Okay. Have a safe flight," said Taylor.

"I will. I love you," replied Chad.

"I love you too," replied Taylor. She then ran back to the waiting room where Sharpay and Kelsi joined her and she explained to them what was going on.

"So he just had a feeling that something was wrong and he caught a plane here? Wow, she is one lucky girl," said Sharpay.

"She sure is. He should be here soon too," answered Taylor.

At that moment the doctor came out. Gabriella practically jumped out of her seat at the sight of him. "How is she?"

"We have managed to stabilize her, but there is some bad news," said the doctor.

"What is it?" asked a nervous Gabriella.

"Your mother is in a coma," answered Dr. Shaw.

Fresh tears welled up in Gabriella's eyes. "How long will she be in a coma for?"

"We don't know. These things are never predictable. She could be in a coma for a few hours, a few days, a few months, or even a few years, but you may go see her now and if you have any questions I will be glad to answer them later," replied Dr. Shaw then leading Gabriella to her mother's room.

Gabriella walked into her mother's room and her mother again had tubes and machines hooked up to her. Gabi walked over to the bed and sat down facing away from the door. "Mommy," she cried.

"Mom, you have to wake up. You can't be in a coma. I need you. You're all I have left. I miss you so much right now. You have to get better, Mom. I don't know if I can go through this on my own," said Gabriella while laying her head on the edge of the bed. She found herself gripping the necklace once again for the second time that night.

All of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and when she looked up, she saw Troy. She quickly stood up and gave him a tight hug. Troy kissed her on the forehead and said, " I told you I'd always be here when you need me."

Gabriella then just lay her head against his chest and sobbed into his shirt.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 4. Hope you liked it...please review!!! sorry if it was short!!...Please review!!!**


	6. My Savior

**A/N: Hey guys...thanks for all the reviews. I really like reading what you think of my writing. I actually had no idea that people would actually like my story. Anyway, I may not be updating as fast anymore because school started, and I have volleyball everyday, and tutoring homework, but I'll do the best I can. I'll try to update during the week, but if not, then definitely during the weekend. Well, anyway, here's chapter 5. Enjoy and review!!**

_My Savior_

_Previously:_

_"Mom, you have to wake up. You can't be in a coma. I need you. You're all I have left. I miss you so much right now. You have to get better, Mom. I don't know if I can go through this on my own," said Gabriella while laying her head on the edge of the bed. She found herself gripping the necklace once again for the second time that night._

_All of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and when she looked up, she saw Troy. She quickly stood up and gave him a tight hug. Troy kissed her on the forehead and said, " I told you I'd always be here when you need me."_

_Gabriella then just lay her head against his chest and sobbed into his shirt._

The pair stayed in that position for a good half hour before Gabriella asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Troy looked down at her and replied, "I felt like you needed me."

"What do you mean you _felt_ like I needed you?" asked a now confused Gabriella.

"Well, I just had this feeling in my gut that you needed me," answered Troy while kissing her forehead.

"Wow," she rested her head against his chest only to lift it a second later, "Wait, what about the tournament?"

"Well, I bailed. You're more important to me than the tournament, Gabriella. You needed me, so I came. Besides, if I was playing in the tournament, I would only be concentrating on you and not on my game," explained Troy.

Tears began to sting Gabriella's eyes. She loved it when Troy told her how much he loved her. It was very comforting, especially in situations like this one. "You're really something, you know that," she told him.

Troy just hugged her tighter and leaned his chin on the top of head. "Come on, we should get you something to eat," said Troy in a caring manner.

Gabriella just nodded and took one more look at her mother until Troy steered her to the door.

When Troy and Gabriella reached the waiting room, the three girls were sitting in chairs chatting away. Gabriella managed a small smile seeing that her friends are still the same as they've always been.

When they heard Troy clear his throat the three girls looked up. "Oh sweetie, how are you?" asked a very worried Sharpay.

"I'm all right," answered Gabriella.

"How was this little surprise for ya?" asked Taylor while patting Troy on the shoulder.

"It actually made me feel a lot better. But I thought I told you guys not-" before she could finish four boys came rushing into the waiting room. There standing in front of everyone were Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan. Ryan had gone to New York to support the boys during their tournament since none of the girls were able to. "What are you all doing here?" asked a now very confused Gabriella.

"Did you guys ditch?" asked a now worried Troy. He left the tournament, but he didn't want his whole team to be in jeopardy.

"No we didn't ditch. About an hour after you left the Coach said that the tournament was cancelled due some issues with the school," answered Chad while moving to hug Gabriella. "I'm really sorry Gabi," Chad whispered in her ear as he was hugging her.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

The remaining boys followed in Chad's actions and they then joined their significant other while Troy to get Gabriella coffee. When he returned, he sat with Gabriella and whispered soothing words in her ear.

About an hour later Dr. Shaw emerged, just by looking at him someone could tell that he wanted to speak quickly because there was an emergency.

Gabriella practically jumped up and ran to Dr. Shaw, Troy right on her heels and the whole gang not far behind him. "What's happening?" asked a now worried Gabriella.

"Your mother's heart rate dropped and she's not responding to our treatments or CPR," answered Dr. Shaw trying to explain the situation.

"So that's it? Isn't there something else that you can do?" asked a now sobbing Gabriella. Troy rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

"Well she is on life support right now. The nurses managed to get her heart rate up by a fraction, but I need to ask you to make a decision," stated Dr. Shaw very seriously.

"All...right," said Gabriella in between sobs.

"You need to decide whether you want to take your mother off life support now or let her be for a few days and see if she responds to any of the medications and antidotes that we have given her," stated Dr. Shaw.

"What?" asked Gabriella, incredulity written all over her face. Troy's face immediately filled with worry.

"I'm sorry that this is sudden, but there's nothing more that we can do. If you let her be for a few days, you never know she could wake up. However, if you do choose to let her be for a few days, we usually allow this for four days. Since today is Wednesday, if your mother doesn't wake up by Sunday night, then we will be forced to take her off of life support. I'm very sorry Miss Montez. I'll give you the rest of the night to think about your decision and please let me know by tomorrow morning," finished Dr. Shaw before walking away. These were the moments that didn't make his job satisfying.

Gabriella stared into thin air for a few minutes while she was trying to comprehend what Dr. Shaw had just conveyed to them. Troy sensed her sorrow and continued rubbing her back in an effort to try and calm her.

"Gabi, are you all right?" asked Sharpay, shocked herself by the information that was just divulged.

"Fine," answered Gabriella without moving her gaze, "I just need to for a walk." She knew that Troy would want to come with her, therefore, she added, "Alone."

Troy still had a worried expression, but tried to hide it from her. "Well if you need anything, you know where we are," he said.

Gabriella nodded and slowly left the waiting room.

"I'm really worried about her," said Sharpay. Zeke gave a hug when he saw that she was crying.

"Me too, Shar. Me too," replied an also worried Troy. Kelsi went to give him a hug which he gladly accepted.

_Meanwhile:_

_What am I going to do? If I take her off life support it would be like I'm killing my own mother. I can't do that. Maybe I should let her have a few days, maybe her condition will improve. Oh who are you kidding, Gabi, her condition can't get any worse let alone better._ Gabriella couldn't help but think about what her final decision would be. She wondered whether people know these things off the tops of their heads. She was walking in the park near the hospital when she sat on a nearby bench and lost track of time while swimming in her own thoughts.

_Back in the waiting room:_

"It's been an hour and a half, where is she?" asked a worried Troy to no one in particular.

"Maybe she lost track of time," answered Kelsi optimistically.

"Maybe," mumbled Troy.

"Guys I'm sure she's fine. She probably just lost track of time and is trying to figure out what to do with all the information that Dr. Shaw just gave her," continued Taylor in a convincing voice although inside, she was not convinced at all.

"You know what, I'm gonna go look for her. If she comes back, call me, I have my cell phone," finished Troy and when they all nodded their agreement he left in search of his girlfriend.

He walked out of the hospital and thought of all the places that she could be. He walked by a park when he saw a figure sitting on a bench in the park by the grass. He cautiously walked over to her.

"Hey, can I sit?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded. "What am I gonna do Troy?" she asked breaking down for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"Hey, shh. Come here," Troy stood up and took her hand.

She was puzzled. Where could he possibly be taking her now? Troy led her to the grass which had no trees in one particular spot. He then motioned for her to lie down. She did as she was told and he followed. They gazed up at the stars, Gabriella wrapped in Troy's arms. Troy could still hear her whimpering.

"Shh, I'm here. It's gonna be all right," he said calming her down.

"How am I supposed to decide, Troy?" asked Gabriella.

"Go with what your heart is telling you," answered Troy.

"You're my savior," added Gabriella.

"Just remember, no matter what you choose, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere," continued Troy.

"Thanks Troy," replied Gabriella. She then leaned up and kissed him passionately. "Can we go back now? I want to speak with Dr. Shaw."

"Of course," answered Troy, while helping her off the ground.

_Back at the hospital:_

Gabriella and Troy were in Dr. Shaw's office. Troy was mainly there to comfort Gabriella in case of anything.

"So have you come to a conclusion?" asked an expectant Dr. Shaw.

"Yes. I have decided..."

**A/N: Cliff hanger!! You must hate me right now...I'm sorry. I'll try to update soon. I find it funny that when I read stories I hate it when they end with cliff hanger's, but they're so fun to write!! I hoped you liked the chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. The Right Decision

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but school has been crazy with all the homework and volleyball is even harder. I will definitely be updating sooner now that my volleyball season is ending this week. So I'm really sorry!!! I am upset thought because I only got about 4 reviews in like a month. So please review after you've read a chapter. I don't even care if you didn't like it, tell me how I can make it better. Anyway, here's chapter 6!! Enjoy!!! )**

_The Right Decision_

_Previously:_

_Gabriella and Troy were in Dr. Shaw's office. Troy was mainly there to comfort Gabriella in case of anything._

_"So have you come to a conclusion?" asked an expectant Dr. Shaw._

_"Yes. I have decided..."_

Gabriella paused for a minute, trying to think whether her decision was actually the right one. Troy was looking at her trying to analyze the look on her face. He wanted to know what her decision was, but he also wanted to know that she was okay.

"Miss Montez?" asked Dr. Shaw.

"Gabi," said Troy very softly.

Gabriella immediately looked at him and he continued, "What's your decision?"

"Take her off life support today," answered Gabriella very firmly.

Troy's face was filled with worry. He couldn't believe that this was her decision.

"All right. If you're positive that this is what you want, then we will do it tonight," answered Dr. Shaw.

"Well this isn't what I want. I want my mother to be strong and healthy and happy and to see her daughter grow up and go to college and get married and have kids, but that won't happen. I can't watch my mother suffer and if her condition now won't kill her, then her heart disease will. So I would rather see my mother move on than suffer for the rest of her life," replied a tearful Gabriella while Troy was rubbing her back.

"Okay. Well, I truly am sorry, I wish there something more that we could do, but there isn't. We'll do it tonight so that you still have some time to say goodbye to her," replied a very sorry Dr. Shaw.

"Thank you," said Gabriella. She then walked out with Troy by her side.

_Back in the waiting room:_

"What do you think her decision was?" asked Taylor to the whole gang who were sitting and having their own individual chats.

"I honestly don't know, I mean, Gabriella is always unpredictable," answered Sharpay.

"Well, whatever her choice was, I'm sure she'll be okay. She has Troy and she has all of us. We never let her down," chimed in Chad.

"You're right, as long as we're there for her, no matter what, she'll be okay," continued Jason.

Taylor and Kelsi were both moved by their boyfriend's speeches that they got up and gave them big hugs connected with passionate kisses. Sharpay felt as though she was missing out on the fun, so she also got up and did the same with Zeke.

_Meanwhile with Troy and Gabriella:_

Troy and Gabriella were walking towards Gabriella's mother's room and while they were walking, Troy was holding her as close as ever. Gabriella was quietly crying. When they reached Maria's room, however, Gabriella said, "Do you mind if I go in alone? Just for a while. I just want to talk to her and say goodbye. I'll come get you guys when I'm done."

"Okay. Are you sure you'll be okay?" asked Troy.

Gabriella just nodded.

"Okay, well if you'll need anything just ask all right," said Troy while giving her a tight hug. Gabriella nodded into his shirt and then after she entered the room, Troy headed towards the waiting room.

_In the waiting room:_

"Hey, how is she?" asked Sharpay as soon as she saw Troy walk into the waiting room.

"I think she's okay. She's a bit shaken up, but overall I think she'll be okay," answered a hesitant Troy.

"So what'd she decide?" asked a curious yet worried Chad.

Troy sighed and then answered, "She decided to have her mom taken off life support today."

At those words all the girls began to cry quietly. "I can't believe that that was her decision," said Taylor.

"I never though that she would be able to live without her mom," said an incredulous Sharpay.

"I don't think she can yet, but she doesn't want to see her mother suffer than she is already. Besides, she figured that if her condition now won't kill her, the heart disease eventually will and she doesn't want her mother to go through that pain," explained Troy.

"Well, that's understandable," answered Zeke.

Troy then realized that a box was sitting on Zeke's lap, which wasn't there when he left to go find Gabriella. "He, Zeke, what's in the box?"

"Oh, I figured that Gabi would be pretty upset later, so while you went to go find her, I went home and baked some cookies for her. Chocolate chip, her favorite," answered Zeke.

They continued to talk, waiting for Gabriella to come out of her mother's room and get them.

_In Maria's room:_

Gabriella cautiously walked over to her mother's bed.

"Hi Mommy. I wish you would get better. Listen, I uh, need to tell you something. After what happened here tonight I have made the decision for the doctors to take you off life support today. I just can't you suffer more than you already have. Besides, if your condition now won't kill you, then the heart disease will. I'm sorry, Mom. I hope you don't hate me for this, but I think in a way, I'm making things better for you. You won't be in pain anymore. You'll go up to heaven and watch my life up there with Dad by your side," Gabriella paused for a moment as though thinking of what to say next. She then continued, "I want to say sorry for everything that I've ever done wrong. I never wanted to disappoint you, I always wanted to make you proud of me. I hope that I have succeeded in some way with that. I love you so much, Mommy, and I promise I will never forget about you, and my children and my children's children will know everything about you. I love you, Mom. I'll see you up there. Goodbye," said Gabriella, surprisingly with no more tears in her eyes. She took her mother's hand and kissed her one final time, before she let go, she felt the slightest touch on her hand, her mother squeezed her hand lightly as though to say goodbye to her. With that, she left the room.

When she entered the waiting room, Troy immediately stood up and gave her a hug. The whole group then surrounded them and hugged her, Zeke even offered her cookies, which she gladly accepted.

After the long hug, Gabriella added, "If you guys want to say something to her before they take her off life support, you can go now."

They each slowly took turns going to see her and all promising her that they would take care of Gabriella.

Troy went in last and he said, "Hi Mrs. Montez. I just want to say thank you. Thank you for bringing Gabriella into my life, I know that without you and just a touch of fate, it wouldn't have happened. So thank you, and I promise that I'll always be there for her and I'll be by her side until the end of time. I love her very much and I always will. So, thank you. I'll look after her for you. Goodbye," finished Troy and then he walked out the door.

The group was seated in the waiting room, Gabriella leaning on Troy, when Dr. Shaw came in. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Gabriella.

"Would you like to come with us or would you like to wait here," asked Dr. Shaw.

"I'll come," replied Gabriella, pulling Troy along with her.

They stood outside her mother's room and watched as the doctors finished whatever they needed to do, until finally they pressed that button that would shut down Maria's system. Gabriella had tears in her eyes and she hugged Troy for comfort. All Gabriella thought about now was that her mother was in a better place and then she knew that that was the right decision.

**A/N: I hope you like it! Did you think that that was going to be her decision? There's only going to be about two more chapters, so stay tuned! And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


	8. Goodbye

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad I got more this time. There's only two chapters left of this story, so I hope you all enjoy! Here's chapter 7. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from High School Musical or the Spice Girls.**

_Goodbye_

_Previously:_

_The group was seated in the waiting room, Gabriella leaning on Troy, when Dr. Shaw came in. "Are you ready?" he asked._

_"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Gabriella._

_"Would you like to come with us or would you like to wait here," asked Dr. Shaw._

_"I'll come," replied Gabriella, pulling Troy along with her._

_They stood outside her mother's room and watched as the doctors finished whatever they needed to do, until finally they pressed that button that would shut down Maria's system. Gabriella had tears in her eyes and she hugged Troy for comfort. All Gabriella thought about now was that her mother was in a better place and then she knew that that was the right decision._

Gabriella was in her room getting dressed for the day, she was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, black heels, and the necklace that Troy gave her. She just finished when there was a knock on her bedroom door, "Come in."

"Hey sweetie," came in Taylor.

"Hey Tay," replied Gabriella.

"How are you holding up?" asked Taylor. Everyone thought that Gabriella was taking the whole situation surprisingly well.

"I'm all right. I'm ready to go, are you?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah. The rest of the gang is downstairs waiting for us," replied Taylor.

"All right, let's go then," said Gabriella.

Gabriella and Taylor both walked out of their apartment building to be greeted by the rest of the gang. Everyone gave each of them a hug. When everyone was sure that Gabriella was okay, they went off into their separate cars and drove to the cemetery where the funeral would be held. Gabriella was holding onto Troy's hand the whole ride there, but was not saying anything.

Troy was unsure of whether she was all right, but decided not to push it. Everyone arrived at the cemetery and went in the direction of where the casket is.

There, the priest was already waiting.

Once everyone else, such as Troy's parents, Taylor's parents, all the gang's parents, even Ms. Darbus, arrived, the ceremony began.

_All: no no no no  
no no no no  
no no no no_

Baby: now Listen little child  
there will come a day  
when you will be able  
able to say  
never mind the pain or the aggravation  
you know there's a better way for you and me to be

Scary: Look for the rainbow in every storm  
fly like an angel  
heaven sent to me

All: Goodbye My Friend  
( I know you're gone you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end  
(you gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)

Sporty: So glad we made it  
time will never change it no no no

All: no no no no

Gabriella was replaying happy memories of her mother in her head, she wasn't listening to the priest. Surprisingly, she wasn't crying either. Everyone was surprised at this.

_Baby: Just a little girl  
big imagination  
never letting no one take it away  
went into the world (into the world)  
What a revelation  
she found there's a better way for you and me to be_

Scary: Look for the rainbow in every storm  
find out for certain  
love is gonna be there for you  
you'll always be someone's baby

All: Goodbye My Friend  
(I know you're gone you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end  
(you gotta keep strong before the pain turns into fear)

Sporty: So glad we made it time will never change it no no no  
you know it's time to say goodbye  
All: no no no no

Troy hugged Gabriella close, but Gabriella was deep in thought. She wasn't crying over her mother, her mother was in a better place now.

_Posh: the times when we would play about  
the way we used to scream and shout  
never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way_

Scary: look for the rainbow in every storm  
find out for certain  
love is gonna be there for you  
you'll always be someone's baby

All: Goodbye my friend  
(I know you're gone you said you're gone but I can still feel you here)  
It's not The end  
(you Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)

Sporty: So glad we made it  
time will never never ever change it

All: no no no no

Sporty: you know it's time to say goodbye

All: no no no no

Sporty: and don't forget you can rely

All: no no no no

Sporty: you know it's time to say goodbye

All: no no no no

Sporty: and don't forget on me you can rely

All: no no no no

Sporty: I will help, help you on your way

All: no no no no

Sporty: I will be with you every day

All: no no no no

The funeral was over and Gabriella placed a rose on her mother's casket. "Goodbye, Mom," whispered Gabriella. She then left with a smile on her face because she knew that her mother would be looking out for her. Gabriella also knew that she had people around her who love her, and she would never be alone. Gabriella wanted her mother to live in peace, and now she'll be with her father. Her mother would be with her everyday.

She then paused before getting into Troy's car and looked back at the casket and smiled, a sad smile but a thankful one. When she got into Troy's car, she turned on the radio and "Goodbye" by the Spice Girls began playing, and while listening to the lyrics, she realized that it was a way for her mom to tell her that everything will be fine and that she'll be with her. Gabriella then took a hold of Troy's hand and they smiled at each other.

**A/N: I hope it was ok...please review! The song was "Goodbye" by the Spice Girls. If you've never heard it, then listen to it, it's an amazing song! There's only one chapter left, so stay tuned! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey, so this is the last chapter of my story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed...and please review this chapter. I am hoping to write another story after this, but I am still working on ideas. So thank you and enjoy the last chapter!**

_Epilogue_

2 years later:

"I can't believe you and Troy are getting married today," squealed Sharpay.

"Right. It's as if they just started going out yesterday when really, it's been seven years," continued Taylor.

"Do you remember when she heard Troy say all that stuff about how the musical doesn't matter, and then he couldn't function for that time. He was acting weird, and the team didn't know what was wrong with his basketball," continued Kelsi.

"Now that's love. Gosh Gabi, your wedding is turning out to be so beautiful and romantic. I know when I get married, I want it to be just as beautiful," sighed Sharpay.

"Which will be in two months," laughed Taylor.

"You're one to talk," replied Sharpay. Kelsi began to giggle. "What are you giggling about? You'll be getting married in December," laughed Sharpay. All the girls were engaged. Everyone including Stacy, Ryan's fiance. **(Imagine Stacy as Sara Paxton)**

Gabriella had stayed quiet throughout the reminiscing of past memories. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Troy; she wanted to more than anything else in the world, but there was one thing that was missing from her big day. Her mom.

"Gabriella?" asked Kelsi, very gently.

Gabriella suddenly came out of her thoughts and said, "Yeah, sorry."

"Why don't we have a look at you," said Sharpay. Sharpay had designed the dress specially for Gabriella. Sharpay now owned her own clothing store, which is almost a world wide company.

When Gabriella stood up and turned around, all the girls gasped. She looked beautiful. The dress was off the shoulder and had beading on the corset and at the bottom of it. **(A/N: pic in profile)**

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Stacy were the bridesmaids and Taylor was the maid of honor, just like Chad was the best man, while Zeke, Jason, and Ryan were the grooms men. The bridesmaids dresses were a champagne color with rhinestones going down the sides. Sharpay also designed these. **(A/N: pic in profile)**

It was when the girls were chatting, that Chad came in and said, "All right. Everyone, places. Ceremony begins in fifteen minutes."

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Stacy gave Gabriella one last hug before leaving. Chad made sure that they all left and then gave Taylor a nod, which she took as a sign to proceed with what she wanted to do.

"Gabriella," she said softly.

"Yeah Tay?" asked Gabriella. She was placing the necklace that Troy gave her around her neck and a pair of earrings that he gave her last year for their anniversary.

"Listen, I know that it was a really hard time for you when your mom died, but I have to give you something from her," replied Taylor.

"What do you mean? She left you something?" asked Gabriella.

"She said to give it to you on your wedding day if she wasn't here with you," said Taylor.

Taylor handed Gabriella the letter and Gabriella exclaimed, "So you knew she was sick the whole time!"

"No! I wouldn't do that to you. I asked her what she meant by not being here, and she just said that it didn't matter and that it was just important that you received the letter on your wedding day," replied Taylor.

"I'm sorry. I just get a bit worked up when it comes to my mother and the fact that she didn't tell me she was sick," replied Gabriella sadly.

"It's okay," says Taylor. They hug and then Taylor continues, "Well, I'm going to let you read the letter. I'll be out there. Good luck. I love you Gabi. You're my best friend." With that, she left the room.

Gabriella looked at the envelope that the letter was in. It had three words on it: _To My Gabriella_. Gabriella was close to tears when she opened the letter and once again saw her mother's handwriting.

She began reading the letter:

_Dear Gabi,_

_Today is your wedding day and I'm sorry that I am not there with you celebrating this joyous event. Believe me I'm up here with your father and we are very happy that you and Troy are finally tying the knot. How do I know it's Troy? Well, you two have been inseparable since you were sixteen. You love each other more than anything else in the world and would do anything for each other. You may want to know that, when I found out I was sick, I asked to speak with Troy. He came and we spoke about the future and he confided in me. He wanted to marry you even back then. I told him that he had my permission, whether I was there to tell him that when he wanted to propose or not. He of course asked me what I meant by the statement, but I told him to think nothing of it. Ever since you first met him in Colorado that New Years Eve, I knew that fate had something in store for you two. After that night, you seemed happier in some way. I'm grateful that you have him throughout your life._

_Your friends are another story. They love you so much Gabi. They all look out for you. I have noticed that whenever Troy is not around to protect you, Chad steps up to the plate and makes sure you're okay. Taylor always looks out for you as well. You two are such great friends, you go through many events together and you never stay mad at each other for long. Zeke is just like a teddy bear, you go to him for anything and he listens. Sharpay, is well, Sharpay. Kelsi is a friend who you go to for anything you ever need and she'll do it for you. Jason also his qualities that are helpful. Ryan, well, he's a friend that you were fortunate enough to make and he supports you. Your friends are truly the greatest people that can be in your life and you have the most amazing friends anyone could ever want._

_I want to address my illness. I know you are probably not happy with me for not telling you about it, but I had my reasons Gabi. You had school and I didn't want you to focus on me when you needed to focus on your studies, it is so important, especially in college. And I am so proud of you for following your dreams and becoming what you are today. I thought I could fight the disease, but since you're reading this, it is obvious that that didn't work. But I don't want you to be sad today. Today is one of the best days of your life and I'm glad that you have someone who will stand by you for the rest of your life._

_Well, you need to go. Enjoy your life with Troy. Make each other happy. Have beautiful children and whenever you need me, just listen to your heart and what it's telling you. I love you so much, Gabi and I miss you. Tell Troy hi for me._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

Gabriella finished the letter and she had tears in her eyes. She hadn't realized that it had been twenty minutes since Chad had told them to be out in fifteen and she heard a knock on her door. Chad came walking in and said, "Gabi, are you okay? We're all ready out there and Troy is starting to get pretty worried."

"Yeah sorry," said Gabriella.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked a now concerned Chad.

"I read the letter from my mother," said Gabriella sadly.

"Oh, I see. Look Gabi, she loved you, there is no other simpler way to put it. She would want you to be happy today, not to be crying over her," soothed Chad.

"You're right," she used a tissue to wipe off some of the make up that was circling her face.

They then walked out hand in hand and the bridal party got into their pairs and into the line in which they would walk down the aisle.

When she began walking down the aisle, Troy's breath caught in his throat. She was a vision and when she got to the spot at the end of the aisle, Troy held his hand out to her and when she took it, it felt right. She knew she was in the right place and that this was her destiny. Her and Troy, until the end of time.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope that was an okay epilogue. I'm not sure about it. I really hope it's not disappointing. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Also, if anyone would like me to write a sequel to this story please let me know, it would be about Troy and Gabriella's lives after the wedding, but it would have sort of twists, so please let me know if anyone would want that because if not, then I won't write one. Thank you so much for reading my story, it really meant a lot to me, especially if you reviewed because this was my first story and I was really happy to get feedback. So please don't forget to REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!**


End file.
